Fuegos Artificiales
by DeAtH tHe NiiiA
Summary: Solo una pequeña escena entre Pedro e Itzel con motivos del bicentenario. Regalo super atrasado para moni y para los méxicos. Nada es mio, ni siquiera los personajes. T por lenguaje.


_¡Regalo super-atrasado para moni-nee-chan, que es tan mexicana que cumplió años el 15!_

_También es para México-kun y Mexico-chan, por sus 200 años ^^_

_**Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, el bicentenario no es mío, ni siquiera México Norte ni México Sur. Pedro e Itzel pertencen a la comunidad del LJ de Latin Hetalia **__*Se pone de rodillas* __** y espero que no me demanden…**_

_Advertencias: _

_1.- No tengo idea de la personalidad de los Méxicos, así que si se parecen, bien, demanden por el copyright, y si no, pueden demandar por los nombres._

_2.- T por lenguaje, porque México sin groserías no es México ;D_

_3.- Mención de Vene, que tb pertenece a Latin Hetalia._

_4.- Esto originalmente debía publicarse el 15, te odio, laptop, que me haces sufrir…_

_**Fuegos **__**Artificiales**_

No se cumplen 200 años todos los días, y eso Pedro lo sabe bien. Están de fiesta, y, que demonios, tiene ganas de gritar toda la noche, de hacer vibrar su casa con mariachi y duranguense, de emborracharse hasta la madre con puro tequila y despertar con una resaca que le durara todo el puente, y gritar hastta quedarse sin voz ¡Que viva México!.

_-Pero no hay motivo de estar de fiesta- _Murmuró a las estrellas, recordando con nostalgia a sus padres, los imperios Maya y Azteca, Muchas veces los extrañaba. Sin querer sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder retenerse.

-Eso no es cierto- Escucha una voz familiar desde la puerta del balcón –Cabrón, ¿Qué no has escuchado que los machos no lloran? – Su hermana lo miró desde la entrada del balcón en el que se encontraban.

-Jaja, tienes razón hermanita- Se burló de sí mismo y se secó las lágrimas –Pero esque creo que nos estamos haciendo viejos.

-Eso no es cierto, además, tampoco es motivo para llorar – Se recargó a su lado sin mirarlo. –Sabes, nuestro jefe está dando _El Grito _en este momento, deberíamos estar allá; además, nuestros hermanos y amigos vinieron a festejar con nosotros y no podemos dejarlos solos, hasta vino Antonio...

-Pues si, de hecho hasta invité a Alfred- Dijo, como no queriendo la cosa.-¡Oye! ¿Hasta el viejo vino acá!- Reaccionó

-Pues si, de todas formas, no creo que haya mucho rencor todavía- Asintió. –Un momento, ¡Invitaste al gringo comehamburguesas sin decirme!- Estalló su hermana poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Pues, si, algo así – mirando su expresión furiosa la jaló de nuevo junto a él por la cintura– Ya, ya, cálmese. No había notado lo guapa que se ve mi hermana con su rebozo y sus trenzas hasta envidia le va a dar a la Vene.

-Pff… Como sea- Escuchó el barullo de la gente lejos de donde estaban - ¡Mira, Pedro, ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales! –Gritó con auténtica emoción.

Un centellar de luces brillaron por el cielo, iluminando toda la ciudad, luces verdes, blancas y rojas por doquier, formando todo tipo de figuras.

Todo se revolvió en la mente de Itzel e inevitablemente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de que los machos no lloran?- Se burló mirándola de reojo.

-Tonto, yo no soy un macho- Bufó enjugándose las lágrimas nerviosamente.

-Entonces ¿Qué eres? ¿Una macha? ¿Una hembra?- Pasó su mano por su pelo inquieto. –¿Ahora de qué se trata?

-¿Qué hicimos mal?- Preguntó al aire -¿A qué te recuerdan?- Señaló los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Los _cuetes_?- Pensó un momento – Tal vez a la magia que nos enseñaban nuestros padres, pero, también a pólvora, a guerra…Guerra contra Antonio, guerra contra nosotros mismos… A ¿Independencia?- Respondió un tanto dudoso.

-Tal vez, tal vez nos estemos destruyendo a nosotros mismos- Sonrió con tristeza – Pero mientras tanto _Hay que chingarle duro*-_ Sonrió, esta vez con verdadera alegría.

-¡Oye! Eso es plagio- Se desperezó- Bue~no, como que se antoja un tequilita ¿No?

-No cabe duda de que eres un borracho- Le golpeó amistosamente en el hombro. – Voy a ver que los invitados no hayan destrozado ya el Zócalo- Le revolvió el pelo con cariño – Vamos a aguantar otros 200 años nada más- Le guiñó el ojo izquierdo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-_Será difícil- _Volteó al cielo estrellado, después de los cohetes –Ahh~ solo espero que ya no intenten invadir nuestras regiones vitales- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero al recordar a Francis.

-Ah! Lo olvidaba, -Se asomó por la puerta Itzel. –Mañana tienes que ir al desfile, así que no te emborraches…-

-…Tanto- Completó su hermano yendo junto a ella- Si, si…Vamos por unos tacos…

_Con que chingarle duro, eh? _

Antes de que intenten matarme (tanto por el atraso como por lo corto y por lo raro [Ah, y por el copyright] como por lo cursi y fluff) y no tengo excusa, así que permiso concedido para matar, pero maten por medio de un review y de criticas constructivas.

*_Esa frase fue publicada en un periódico local de mi pueblito, Itzel solo se la robó para este fic y no pretendemos lucrar con ella._


End file.
